Entombed
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Trapped in a cave with Kuwabara, who is crushed by rocks from the waist down, Hiei tries to help Kuwabara live, or at least die peacefully. No yaoi


I own nothing!  
Song by :All about Eve Kuwabara:...Am I gonna die in this?  
Kazima: I honestly don't know who this story is gonna be about...I'm wingin' it.  
Hiei: That's a first.  
  
1234  
  
Hiei grunted with pain as he got slowly up. Shaking his head, ridding his coal colored hair from the dirt and small pebbles, which had been flung in there, he tried to gather his thoughts.  
  
He remembered...tha battle and...and...the rockslide.  
  
Now jumping up he looked sharply around him, to see he was entombed by the rocks. His red eyes looked around observing the small area he was trapped in. A tiny sigh reached his sharp ears, and he turned fully around.  
  
"Kuwabara?" Hiei whispered starring at the man who lay on the ground. Half of him crushed by rocks, and the rest of him laying in the small tomb with Hiei. Hiei rushed to his side, and try as he might he could not get the rocks off Kuwabara's legs, this puzzled Hiei. Wasn't he strong enough?  
  
"Wake up!" Hiei snapped at the slumbering man. "Wake up!" Hiei growled loudly, and soon tired eyes were locked with his. Kuwabara starred at him, no through him, and then he looked around, eyes resting on something for a minute, and then he broke down in loud sobs.  
  
"Oh No...No this isn't right...Where are the others? Kuwabara sobbed, and whispered to himself, "No this isn't right..."  
  
/It's unclear why we have to wait./  
  
In the few years he's known Kuwabara, he'd never seen Kuwabara cry from pain. Hiei looked at Kuwabara's crushed body, and wondered, 'Is he going to die?' "Stop ! QUIET!" Hiei ordered and Kuwabara looked over at him. "Whose there?" Kuwabara called, eyes looking past Hiei.  
  
Now Hiei was very alarmed, and growing impatient. "Its me you fool! Can you move? Can you assist me in removing these rocks from you." Kuwabara went very quiet and whispered, "There you are." Hiei sighed again, and sat down, only to spring up to his knees. His wide eyes starred out at the floor of the small cavern, and his mouth opened.  
  
All was red.  
  
The floor...the ground...painted red from blood. Hiei looked down at himself, finding no injury and then back at Kuwabara. 'It's coming all from him...It must be.' Hiei swallowed, and sighed knowing he'd have to be very patient. Kuwabara was suffering from blood loss...possibly dying...He needed to be calm. He needed to figure out a way to help Kuwabara or he'd die before the others arrived...and it'd be much too late to do anything then.  
  
/One more day in here, and it could be too Late./  
  
Hiei tried again, touching Kuwabara who quietly watched him, "Kuwabara...help me try to get this rock off you...Help me." Kuwabara nodded, and both struggled to lift the rock. The managed to lift it enough for Kuwabara to crawl a little bit out, but soon the rock came back down.  
  
To prevent himself from screaming, Kuwabara bit his tongue, and soon blood began to dribble past his lips.  
  
Hiei starred at the river of blood, and placed a hand on Kuwabara's sickenly pale, and sweaty brow, "Are you okay...hey you have to stay awake." Kuwabara's glazed over blue eyes met his. Hiei looked away and sighed angrily, "I'm not going to lie to you...If you sleep you will die. The only way I can help you is to keep you awake, Got it?"  
  
Kuwabara nodded, and Hiei looked around the small area and sighed, If Kurama and Yusuke weren't looking for them, by now...then Kuwabara would surely die.  
/And all this time has passed us by,/  
  
Hiei roamed around nervously. He looked over at Kuwabara who was shaking, and now slightly blue. His head would rise off the ground, hover a moment and then fall gently down, splashing on the bloody ground. His left hand rest on his chest, while his right would rise, touch the large boulder that was crushing him, leave a bloody hand print, and then slowly sink back to the ground.  
  
The ground was more like a shallow river of blood now. Hiei looked back at Kuwabara, who was trying his hardest to stay awake. An indescribable anger filled Hiei's chest, and when Kuwabara gave a weak cough, Hiei let his anger rip from his chest, and come out his throat.  
  
He cursed fate, the demon that had caused this, and his own life. Kuwabara whispered after Hiei's angry rant, "Why...why are you angry?" Hiei laughed bitterly, "For once in my life I'm helpless, I can't do anything!" Hiei stayed silent, shocked that he had actually just admitted that.  
  
"Your...not helpless...You can do something..." Kuwabara coughed, shivering from an unknown cold, "Just keep me awake until Urameshi comes...that's all I ask..." He coughed again, a small smile appearing on his face, where once not too long ago, there were tears.  
  
"I would really like to see tomorrow."  
  
/Kissing yesterday 'goodbye'./  
  
So, that was what Hiei did. He was there when Kuwabara started breathing to harshly. He was there when Kuwabara wasn't breathing enough. He was there sharing stories of a time before Koenma and the others. He was there arguing loudly with Kuwabara. And he was there when the next day came. Yesterday was gone, and Kuwabara was slipping further and further away.  
  
/yesterday Flies by./  
  
"Kuwabara..." Hiei whispered brow furrowed as one of Kuwabara's blinks lasted to long. "Kuwabara..." He whispered again, he should have opened his eyes by now. A horriably cold feeling swallowed Hiei up, and he felt himself drowning in it. What was wrong with him...No...nothing was wrong with him. It was Kuwabara! Kuwabara should have woken by now! He should have opened his eyes :by: now!!  
  
"KUWABARA!"  
  
The copper haired man's eyes snapped open and he looked over at Hiei. Hiei was panting eyes wide, stress apparent on his face. "Hiei...Why are you disappearing?" Kuwabara mumbled. "Don't be stupid!" Hiei spat back, angry at himself for being worried.  
  
/Senses multiply. we have seventeen Where we had only five./  
  
Hiei suddenly became aware of voices calling for them. A smug cocky smile flashed on his face. "They're coming."  
  
"You must be ready to move on..." Kuwabara whispered.  
  
Hiei turned to look at the weak Kuwabara, wondering if maybe he was going mad from all the blood loss. "You stuck around to make sure that I stayed alive, and now you can go now..." Hiei sighed angrily, "WHAT THE HELL-"  
  
He was cut off as he heard Yusuke cry, "KUWABARA!"  
  
Hiei watched as Kurama and Yusuke came in both rushing to Kuwabara. Kuwabara kept his eyes locked with Hiei and nodded in another direction. Hiei turned sharply, and his breath stopped.  
  
/and all this time Has passed us by.../  
  
He walked over to a small mound where all the blood had been coming from. Hiei looked at the destroyed figure, and then back at Kuwabara who nodded. Hiei sighed, a small smile on his face. He looked back at the small mound of a man....a demon man.  
  
It was him.  
  
"I get it now...I'm dead." Hiei sighed. He let all the hints he'd been given flood back to him....  
  
...Hiei rushed to his side, and try as he might he could not get the rocks off Kuwabara's legs, this puzzled Hiei. Wasn't he strong enough?...  
  
"A ghost can't move things..." Hiei was beginning to laugh.  
  
...Kuwabara starred at him, no through him, and then he looked around, eyes resting on something for a minute, and then he broke down in loud sobs...  
  
"Kuwabara must have seen my body..."  
  
...Oh No...No this isn't right...Where are the others? Kuwabara sobbed...  
  
"I can't believe he was crying like that for me..."  
  
..."Whose there?" Kuwabara called, eyes looking past Hiei...  
  
"Kuwabara's spiritually aware...he could hear me and then..."  
  
...Kuwabara went very quiet and whispered, "There you are."...  
  
"He could see me."  
  
..."Hiei...Why are you disappearing?"...  
  
Hiei understood now...he needed to stay to make sure Kuwabara made it...He shook his head and looked back at Kuwabara. "I see..." Hiei laughed, "I kept you alive, and you helped me move on." Hiei shook his head, and smiled, an honest real smile, at Kuwabara and whispered, "Well done Baka."  
  
He disappeared, just as Kurama and Yusuke cried out from seeing Hiei's dead and mangled body.  
  
/kissing yesterday 'goodbye'./  
  
1234  
  
Hmm....done. 


End file.
